


Tiberio silencioso

by EliuxW



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ansiedad, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, M/M, greyskyshipping - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/pseuds/EliuxW
Summary: Nate y Hugh suben a la Rueda de la Fortuna como Nate quería, pero un ataque de ansiedad vendrá a destrozar esa armonía.
Relationships: GreySkyShipping - Relationship, Hyuu | Hugh/Kyouhei | Nate





	Tiberio silencioso

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble de uno de mis comfort ships, espero que disfruten ♡ TW // Ansiedad

La Rueda de la Fortuna empezó a girar.

Nate llevaba varios días esperando con emoción y desasosiego aqueste domingo, pues tanto él como Hugh, su novio, iban a subirse a la archiconocida Rueda de la Fortuna, atracción que era considerada la favorita del menor—además de ser altamente recomendada por su amigo Touya para pasar un momento romántico—, todo iba muy bien, pues sendos jóvenes se habían subido mientras charlaban con ánimo y vehemencia en sus voces, empero, de un momento a otro, Nate calló por completo.

Hugh siguió hablando por varios segundos, sin darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría a su compañero, quien trató de tomar una bocanada grande de aire, solo pudiendo notar su pecho oprimirse, su respiración se tornaba agitada por momentos y le costaba salir el aliento, del mismo modo, empezaba a sudar y su vista se nublaba de forma intermitente. En su mente se hacían presente cadenas que le ataban, se sentía aprisionado y su tembleque corporal reflejaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza, era semejante a estar a punto de ser atropellado repetidas veces o a caer de una gran altura, mas, sin hacerse daño realmente, solo era aquella misma sensación angustiosa.

Hugh solo se percató del problema en cuanto escuchó un sollozo proveniente del contrario, se giró a verle y trataba de emitir palabras, sin embargo aquellos vocablos ininteligibles no parecían ayudar en nada al peliazul, quien tardó un poco más en saber qué estaba pasando: Nate tenía un ataque de ansiedad.

Era extraño, hacía unos minutos se encontraba lleno de euforia y en aquel momento se podían vislumbrar las lágrimas que diluviaban de sus ojos, cayendo al suelo del cubículo donde se encontraban. Hugh, algo angustiado por la situación de su novio, no pudo hacer más que tenderle la mano y entrelazar sus dedos, mientras le repetía dicciones cariñosas con tal de mejorar ese estado. 

La Rueda seguía girando, y la ansiedad de Nate, aumentando.

El mayor decidió probar con una muestra de afecto físico más, acercó sus labios a la sien del castaño y la besó con delicadeza, para después repetir lo mucho que lo amaba.

Porque era verdad, es verdad, Hugh ama a Nate y odia verlo así.

Como último gesto, Hugh procedió a besar los labios de Nate, con un miedo latente a hacerle sentir más asfixia, pero con un deje esperanzador de hacerle mejorar.

La Rueda de la Fortuna dejó de girar y él seguía viendo a Nate temblar mientras sus falanges seguían unidas.

**Author's Note:**

> El título es una contraposición que representa la ansiedad, un tiberio, alboroto pero silencioso, ya que lo sufre la persona interiormente.


End file.
